Asylum
by pbanj85
Summary: Jacob Black knows he's the man. How could any woman refuse him? His sights are set on Bella Swan. There might be some complications. AU, OOC Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just like to twist and pull the strings.**

 **AN: Random one shot idea that was eating at me. I've mentioned my displeasure with Jake before. He always seemed like a spoiled brat with delusions of grandeur. So I'm going play with that a little bit here. This is from Jake's POV.**

~.~.~.~.~.~

I was sound asleep when I heard what I thought was Dad's old truck but I ignored it and shoved a pillow over my ears. The next thing I knew, I heard pounding on the front door and a panicked voice yelling out for Dad. Knowing this could be a tribal emergency, I jumped out of bed and rushed to answer.

Bella Swan was standing on my porch. Her hair was wet and shining, the streetlight casting an orange glow over her and it just added to her beauty. My feelings for her became stronger every time I saw her again. Dad says its just a crush and I need to stay away or she'll break me. He said a girl like her would only ever see me as a kid brother. I disagreed. I was a huge catch! Basically royalty, in fact, considering I was next in line to be Chief. Who wouldn't want me? She just needed to spend more time here and she would see that being with me was the most logical step in her life.

I let a slow grin ease on to my face and looked her up and down, "Hey there Bells. If you wanted to see me in just my boxers, all you had to do was ask." I tossed her a wink and the sideways smirk that always had girls at school giggling.

To my great shock, she rolled her eyes and shoved me out of her way. Bella barged right into my living room, ignoring me completely, "Billy! I need asylum!"

I moved in front of her and tilted her chin to look into my eyes. Jesus, her doe eyes always turned me on. I had to shift so she wouldn't see the partial I was sporting. I couldn't wait until she gave into me, like they all want to. "Bells, he can't help you. Tell me what's wrong? We can go cuddle in bed if you want..." I trailed off as Dad took that exact moment to roll in.

"Jacob Black! Do not disrespect this woman in my home. She told you she wasn't interested. No means no, son," his dark eyes glared up at me. "Now, Bella, what's the matter? Is Charlie alright?"

Bells was pacing the small room and wringing her hands. "Billy, I... I thought I knew... How much of this do you want the kid to hear?" she looked at Dad and raised her brows in question.

"Jake, hit the hay. You got school tomorrow. No arguments. We need to have an adult discussion," he nodded me off to my room and I just stared in disbelief. How could he? I was fifteen! I was a man and he kicked me out of my own damn living room. I returned to my room, grumbling about rude midnight visitors. If they thought I wouldn't be listening in, they were sorely mistaken.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Two hours later and I was still trying to wrap my brain around what I had heard. The Cullens actually _were_ Cold Ones. Sam, Paul, and Jared were wolves. Bella was dating that fucker Edward. Dad tried to warn her but she misunderstood, thinking Dad was just being prejudiced, like Charlie thought. When she found out she freaked. She's been yelling and crying and shrieking like an idiot. If she wasn't so hot I would just give up on her.

"His mate, Billy. He said I was his mate. Like, suck my blood, make me like him, and keep me for all eternity, mate. He was my first boyfriend for Christ's sake! He honestly thinks I will just go with this! What am I gonna do? What if he tries to hurt my parents to get to me? This is so messed up," Bella's voice faded off weakly. Dad was patting her shoulder and promising everything would be fine. Uh, I was pretty sure she was right. I wouldn't want to trust the Wonder Triplets with my life either. Speak of the devils, here they came.

Sam walked in like he owned the place with his two ugly bookends. Paul looked pissed to be here and Jared had this stupid lovey dovey look on his face. _Hey, where's he looking? Oh hell naw!_ He was looking deep into my Bella's eyes and she was looking back to him like he was a bronze god.

"Well, I guess that solves it. Bella, meet your soulmate. His name is Jared Cameron. Jared, this is Bella Swan, your imprint. This makes protecting you so much easier. The old farts on the council can't argue an imprint," Dad chuckled like my life wasn't just torn to bits in front of our faces.

I was suddenly so full of rage that my body seemed to be vibrating. I yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. Before I could think, Paul and Sam were in my room, hauling me up by my arms and throwing me into the front yard. Dad, Bella and Jared all crowded the door, with Jared in front of them. Was he fucking _protecting_ them from me? What right did he have to try and stand against me? I would be his better, in every single way, for all time. He was nothing.

The pain and vibrating came to a crashing halt as I fell forward. I was a wolf now and I would kill Jared. _He can't have her, she is mine._ I would be the one taking her sweet virginity. I would be the one to fuck her. I woul-

 _Jacob, I order you to stop. You will not harm Jared. You will not harm anyone. Bella Swan is not yours and never will be. Now, quit being a little bitch and grow the fuck up. We've got a war brewing and I need warriors, not a horny crybaby,_ Sam's deep voice sounded in my head and I had no choice but to obey him.

Great, just fucking awesome.


End file.
